Top Five Coming-of-Age Films
History has been made, and by a teenager film no less; Lady Bird ''is officially the highest rated film in the history of Rotten Tomatoes. Greta Gerwig's solo directorial debut has been praised on every single front; Saoirse Ronan and Laurie Metcalf's performances are appaluded, while Gerwig's biting sense of humor and indie roots are evident in her directing and writing style. In honor of ''Lady Bird's achievments, these are the best coming-of-age stories. Since Gerwig has described this film as quasi-autobiographical, this list will focus primarily films that coincidentally happen to be of that nature. 5. ''Almost Famous ''(2000) - dir. by Cameron Crowe Cameron Crowe created something special with this indie 2000 hit, taking several relatively unknown actors and transforming them into a dynamite ensemble. It's difficult to pick a favorite- Billy Crudup as the complex lead guitarist competes pound for pound with the seductive groupie of Kate Hudson. Crowe infuses his own life story perfectly with a soundtrack that truly captures the spirit of the times. His vision is a unique time capsule, letting the film's camraderie and free spirit stirring it away from the potentially overwhelming darkness on its edges. Best Scene: Tiny Dancer 4. ''Moonlight ''(2016) - dir. by Barry Jenkins Harrowing in its storytelling but flawless in its presentation, Barry Jenkins' singular film has created a definitive version of urban life. Developing his main character with a nurturing and careful arm, Jenkins' work shines as a testament of what the human spirit can accomplish. Building up to each important moment with discipline and precision, Jenkins ensures his story is one worth witnessing. Bolster this with fantastic performance across the board, and ''Moonlight ''is a modern classic. Best Scene: Paula Yells at Little 3. ''Dazed and Confused ''(1993) - dir. by Richard Linklater Featuring a young Ben Affleck as the perfect caricature of the bully that tormented every moment of life and Matthew McConaghey's flawless man who never grew up, Richard Linklater's first real introduction to the world is as easy and relaxed as the summer it takes place in. ''Dazed and Confused ''is a snapshot of high school in that time, perfectly showing how friendships in high school form and lays the foundations of their falling apart. Linklater's flawless writing creates a sense of nostalgia and innonence that fills generations with much needed levity. Best Scene: O'Bannion's Payback 2. ''Dead Poet Society ''(1989) - dir. by Peter Weir What could possibly be said about this coming-of-age classic that hasn't already been praised and lauded? Robin Williams receives the lion's share of praise in hindsight for his tender teacher of John Keating, but few remember just how poignant and powerful Tom Schulman's Oscar-winning screenplay is. The story is a lesson of breaking down the barriers of society not with violence, but with intellect and respect. Despite that heavy theme, the film still brings plenty of heartfelt moments and laughs to balance the emotions it brings to viewers. Best Scene: Courtyard March Honorable Mentions *''The Perks of Being A Wallflower ''(2012) - dir. by Stephen Chbosky *''Juno ''(2007) - dir. by Jason Reitman *''Superbad ''(2007) - dir. by Greg Motolla *''Boyz n the Hood ''(1991) - dir. by John Singleton *''Fast Times at Ridgemont High ''(1982) - dir. by Amy Heckerling 1. ''Boyhood ''(2014) - dir. by Richard Linklater Linklater's second appearance on this list happens to be his magnum opus. For the sheer audacity and conviction of filming over the course of 12 years, Linklater deserves an immense amount of credit for bringing everything together without failure. But citing only his directorial achievment denies the heartfelt story at its core, as well as the quartet of actors that are perfect. Watching an entire family grow, break apart, and come closer together is an experience unlike any other in film history. Linklater captured lightning in a bottle, creating an undeniably historic film as a result. Best Scene: The Waiter Category:Top Five